


Bad Ideas

by BiffElderberry



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: The Following
Genre: Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: He knew logically that this wasn’t smart. Roderick was in fact a member of Carroll’s serial killer cult. The last thing he should agree to was letting the other man tie him up and fuck him. But yet here he was, his wrists tied to the headboard of this seedy motel room, watching the other man handle the sharpened knife.





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I realize I'm not going to complete all the kinktober challenges in october but I figure I should keep them around as good prompts. This challenge was knifeplay and it just fit so well with Mike and Roderick.

Mike groaned as he felt the flat of the knife run across his shoulder. It ran across his clavicle to the other shoulder. He watched carefully waiting for when it would dig in. 

He knew logically that this wasn’t smart. Roderick was in fact a member of Carroll’s serial killer cult. The last thing he should agree to was letting the other man tie him up and fuck him. But yet here he was, his wrists tied to the headboard of this seedy motel room, watching the other man handle the sharpened knife. Roderick had only had him remove his shirt before tying him up. His jeans were painfully tight against his erection. 

“You seem nervous,” Roderick commented, pulling the knife away from Mike’s chest. “Don’t worry, Agent Weston, I’m not going to kill you.” He pushed the tip of the knife over his heart. “Yet.” 

Mike swallowed nervously. He should have turned Roderick in the minute he had seen him in the sheriff's office, not crawled into bed with him. 

Mike’s train of thought was interrupted as the blade bit into his skin. He gasped, looking at the shallow cut across his pec. Blood welled out of the cut, beading up before running down towards his neck. 

Roderick moved to straddle Mike, his eyes never straying far from the cut. He leaned in and licked Mike’s chest, following the trail of blood. 

There was another flash of steel as the knife sliced through his skin again. Mike couldn’t help the way his hips bucked as the pain flashed up to his brain. Pleasure chased it as his cock rubbed against Roderick. 

“You’re sick,” Roderick breathed, cutting him again, this time right above his belly button. “Just like me.” 

Roderick leaned in and kissed Mike. He gave no quarter, pushing into Mike’s mouth. Mike could taste the copper in Roderick’s mouth - his blood, some faint part of his brain realized. 

He groaned as pain flared through his system again. This time Roderick had cut deeper, on the underside of his arm. He felt the blood flow down his skin, quickly followed by Roderick’s tongue. Roderick moaned as he tasted the blood. 

Mike thrusts up again, grinding his still clothed erection against Roderick. 

“So needy,” Roderick chided. But Mike was too far gone. He couldn’t still the movement in his hips. 

“Now if I’m correct, the carotid artery is right here,” Roderick said, tapping the blade against Mike’s neck. Mike shivered, feeling the cold steel so close to a vein that could kill him. Pain flashed through his body as Roderick cut his other arm, so fast that Mike almost couldn’t tell where the pain was coming from. He felt his full body tighten, his back arching as he came in his pants. 

“Now that was easy,” Roderick smirked, fingers playing across one of the cuts. “Should we try for a round two, agent?”


End file.
